3 Days in hell LxLight
by Toris Laurinaitis
Summary: This is a little fan fiction I wrote about L and Raito. It goes a little out of the original story line well, actually a lot and might leave a lot of questions not answered. but it's more fun that way, don't you think? Story cancelled. I apologise
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fan Fiction of an anime called Death Note.

**I do not own Death Note.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 DAYS IN HELL**

**chapter 1: The begining from the end.**

The gaze in his eyes… I can feel it… the pain he is going through now… I hear his breathing… his last few breaths… the stare, the gaze I'm receiving… he knows it… he knows I'm Kira… but he won't be able to tell anyone now, will he… I can see it in his eyes… he's drowning… his last breath… I think it's safe to say… L is finally dead…

The deceased body of L was lying in Light's hands. The lifeless stare was ended by Light's hand closing his eyes. A mental smirk was on Yagami's face but it soon disappeared as he continued to watch the lifeless body on his arms. "He's dead…" he whispered it to everyone including himself. L was really dead… a triumph for Kira but what was that? ... a tear? ... A tear fell from Light's face… _what have I done? ..._ A thought lingered in his otherwise blank mind. He pulled the corpse closer to him, and put his lips against the cold ones that belonged to L. He finally regrets something… he regrets killing L… he didn't notice this before, but he loved L… and now he's gone… it was his fault, and no one else's…

"Where's the shinigami?" suddenly Matsuda breaks the silence.

"Yes! Where is it?" Yagami's father looked around.

Light stood up and ran to the vault where the note book was kept. He saw the sand around it, and knew Rem did her job. He took a look at the note book _I… can't live without him but… I must finish this job… I must finish being Kira… if I die now; everyone will know I was Kira…_ he thought putting the note book in his pants just before everyone entered the room. "Where did this sand come from?" "Where's the shinigami?" "Where's the death note?" And similar questions passed Lights ears. But he didn't pay attention to them. He ran back to L. his body was still there… oh how he wished Ryuuzaki would just… stand up and head for that plate with the un-finished strawberry cake he was eating earlier… his heart was breaking… if he knew his death would cause him so much pain, he would've not killed him… even if it put him in danger, this pain he feels was simply unbearable…

Later that night, Light was sitting by his desk … Misa was out, but Ryuk stayed home with Light.

"what's the matter? You look a little down for a guy who just killed his worst enemy" Ryuk asked.

"Ryuk… I… think I made a mistake…" Light nervously answered, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Ku ku ku… it's odd for you to say something like that, Light" Ryuk's face let out a wider smile than he already had on.

"I guess it is…." Light sighed "Now that I think of it… I would be better off if L was still alive…"

"I agree with you on that one, it won't be much fun without him…" Ryuk didn't quite understand what Light had in mind.

"No… you see… ugh… you know what love is, right?"

"Yeah, it's a feeling towards another person… humans often feel it, correct?"

"Yes, you got that right… and I've noticed I love L at that moment when I lost him… now… I just can't think straight…" Light sighed another time before he stood up, moved away from his desk and layed down on his bed.

"Ku ku ku… you humans are sure interesting…" Ryuk grinned. "So this feeling… love… is stronger than your mind?" The Shinigami mockingly asked the depressed person he has grown fond of.

"Love is called to be the strongest force on earth… it makes you do crazy things… foolish things too…" Light sighs as he looks at his hands as if they were stained by L's blood.

"Well…." Ryuk evilly smirks "there is a way you can get him back but…"

"But what?!" Light sat up as if lightning struck his body. His hope-filled face darted in to the amused shinigami.

"Oi, oi calm down…" Ryuk looked at him confused "There is a way, but you'll be risking your life… if this… … Love you speak of is so powerful then it's possible for you to bring him back…"

"Yes, yes anything to get rid of the pain I feel…" Lights face shined out of happiness. Anything to get rid of the guilt, sorrow and depression…

"Make sure no one touches, or worse; burry his body for three days, or else he won't be able to come back…" Ryuk looked to the sky.

"Yes, ok, I'll do that but… why will we need 3 days for?"

A devilish smile creped on Ryuk's face "ku ku ku you shall go to the world of the dead and try to find his spirit… if you don't return to the mortal world within that time limit, you shall be trapped there…"

Light thought about this for a few moments. Then called his father "dad?... yeah… I'm fine… listen… can you –not- burry L's body within the next 3 days?... I'll tell you later why, just do it for me…" with that he hangs up and nods to Ryuk.

"Ku ku ku… you humans sure are interesting…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I've started this not too long ago and I hope you'll enjoy this. This is one of my first Fan fictions I have ever written, and I do hope it's good. reviews are appreciated. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one is so short and not that interesting. I'll try harder on my next one as this one was kind of like an intro.

Main charachters from an anime called death note.

**I do not owm Death Note**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 DAYS IN HELL**

**Chapter 2: entering the realm.**

"So, Ryuk… you ready?..."

"Ku ku ku… I'm always ready…. But I must tell you a few things about that place first… "

"Tell me when we're there; I don't want to waist time"

"No, it's important that you would know this. It might change your decision…. You see… this place… the place of the dead is a bit different from hell…"

"And why is that?" Light turned to the shinigami, not showing much interest.

"It's actually a realm for people who died before their time…"

Light gasped as he figured out what Ryuk meant by saying it was important to know.

"So all the people you've killed with the death note will be there… lingering…. Suffering … waiting till their day of judgment arrives…"

Light dropped on his knees "… so… I might be in even more danger than I expected?..." his hands shivered as he was a bit frightened.

"Ku ku ku… and the funnest part, they'll know YOU killed them… don't ask me how, but they'll just know… and the restless spirits are only a part of the danger… demons, monsters and other unholy creatures rest there, occasionally chomping down on a spirit that can't take the waiting… you realize L might be lost already…"

"No, it's not like L to just simply give up and be eaten…" Light stood up, with confidence in his mind, but slight fear in his heart.

"So… you're saying you'll still risk your life for this person that might destroy you?" Ryuk mockingly asked.

Light stood silent for a few moments "… take me there now…" he answered with no emotion in his voice or face.

"Ha ha! I knew it! You humans are really crazy" Ryuk waved his hand to the window and a portal opened "follow…" he ordered Light with amusement in his voice.

Light, without any second thoughts jumped in to the portal. His whole life flashed past his eyes. The voices of his loved ones mixed in his ears as every little word that he ever heard in his life was spoken. The last words that he heard, and fully understood belonged to the person he killed and was trying to save at the moment "I am L" was heard end echoed through the portal as Light hit the ground.

"Heh, took you long… but I guess that humans travel longer" Ryuk walked up to Light.

Yagami just looked around. The ground was somewhat orange and covered in blood and other slime. He quickly stood up and looked to the sky. At that moment a red crow with 3 eyes past his head and missed it only by 2 inches "Sine!" it yelled as it flew away in to the vermilion sky.

"This… place …. Is-"

"Creepy?" Ryuk ended Lights sentence "it's not too late to turn back, you know…"

Light shook his head "no… what was started, must be finished…" he took another look around "Ryuk, have any idea where he could be?" he looked at the amused shinigami.

"Who knows? This place has no limit…" Ryuk pulled out a red apple he was carrying with him and took a bite "if this… … so called love exists, then it should point you to him…"

Light nodded and closed his eyes. He listened… it was silent at first, then he heard his heartbeat… then the groans of countless spirits… in his mind eye he saw lots and lots of people calling for help and mercy…

Finally! He spotted L… but the second he picked up his location he opened his eyes and quickly started running to the right.

"O-oi! where are you running in such a hurry?!" Ryuk was confused at the sudden Light's movement.

"I know!" Light yelled "I know where he is ,Ryuk! Come on! There's no time to waist!"…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own death note.

----------------------------------------------------------

**3. JOURNEY BEGINS NOWHERE**

Light ran to the right until his legs gave out and he hit the hot, hard ground. The dust rose around and a laugh from Ryuk was heard.

"It's not funny, Ryuk, now help me up!"

"But why are you in such a hurry? You have 3 days…" Ryuk extended his hand to Light.

Light took his hand and slowly got up. "I can't wait to see him… and what if he moves?... if he walks away?... and I'll need to talk to him… a lot… he knows I'm Kira, that's why it will be complicated for me to explain this to him… I cannot waste time"

"But I doubt you'll be going anywhere… your legs are too tired to move you…" Ryuk pointed at Light's shaking knees that are about to give out again.

"I'll walk then… better than to just sit around and wait till s—"Light was interrupted by a loud masculine yell. He turned his head to the direction to see a soul starring at him. It looked berserk and hardly human.

"KIRAAAA!!!!!!!" he yelled, running for Light in high speed.

"Oh shit!" Light cussed as he wasn't able to move much. He saw the spirit take physical form and before Light could move out of the way, he hit him to the ground. Light knew asking Ryuk for help would be a waste of time, since the shinigami already told him he takes no sides.

"KIRA, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU LYE!" the man yelled, getting ready for a punch. Light moved his face out of the way and the man punched the ground. Blind with rage, the man started hitting at the same two places with his fists, making it easier for Light to dodge them. After a few moments, Light pushed him off and stood up. His legs were still tired, but they were able to rest a little during the punches. The man roared inhumanly and tried to attack Light again. 'This isn't looking too good' Light thought to himself and tried to come up with a way to dispose of him. He looked around and saw an edge not too far from them. Below the edge there was some sort of hot liquid that would surely burn all the skin off of any bone. The man almost hit Light, but he moved out of the way, in the direction of the edge. The man didn't seem to notice as he continued running at Light like a bull at a red cape. This was just what Light expected as he continued to move to the edge. He stopped when the edge was just a few feet behind him.

"NOWHERE TO RUN KIRA!" the man yelled and with great speed and force headed to Light.

At the last second Light moved out of the way, leaving the man to fall off the edge, but before he hit the hot liquid a giant bird that looked like a dinosaur with skull wings snagged him and with one bite chomped him down.

Light stood there for a few moments and returned to Ryuk. "This… is a sick, sick world Ryuk…"

Ryuk chuckled "you should know. You made the population 3 times bigger than it was…"

Light looked around and then stared off to the edge "… because of me… people are forced to suffer here until they lose their minds?..."

Ryuk scoffed "longer than that…" he said.

Light thought a bit about that and without any word he started walking.

"Hey, Light! Where are you going?" Ryuk caught up to him.

"I cannot allow L to lose his mind like that man did… I know him... I killed him just 2 days ago, and he was already this much insane…" with that Light started thinking about what Kira really is.

He didn't know that people suffer this much after death. He only wanted criminals out of their misery, but all he did was actually put them in more misery.

Suddenly the vermilion sky turned pitch black and the orange ground started letting out a faint red glow. "What's happening, Ryuk?" Light asked confused.

"Night time…" he answered plainly.

"But... Wasn't it night when we arrived here?..." Light stopped and turned to Ryuk.

"In your world? Yes. Here?... no… in this place, time flies faster than in your world…"

Light gasped and grabbed Ryuk "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! We must find L!" He released Ryuk and was about to start running again but his whole body gave out. And as he fell to the ground, he also fell asleep.

"Heh… "Ryuk shrugged and sat next to Light.

----------------------------------------------------

sorry I took so long guys. was busy... I guess I should try and write the next one...

and sorry this one isn't as good as the other one's ;


End file.
